Archive:Me/N Incetol Farmer
This build is intended to obtain the unique healing offhand, Incetol's Focus, quickly by soloing Incetol, Devout of Depths himself. Attributes and Skills prof=mesme/necro curses=12 inspir=8+1+1 fastca=8+1 illusi=7+1spirithasteof failurebonddistortionfeastshacklesof failure/build Equipment *Enchanter's Armor is recommended for the extra energy. *Savant's Armor is also effective due to Distortion. *A 20/20 Staff of your attribute choice. Usage *See map for directions to Incetol. |thumb|right|Click to expand *Once at Incetol, there are usually 2 separate patrol groups, along with Incetol's envoy. It is suggested that at least 1 of these patrols be defeated, otherwise Incetol may be difficult to separate from the mobs. *There is a spawn of Onis just SW of the resurrection shrine, against the wall, which are hostile to the Outcasts. *There are 2 methods of isolating Incetol: pulling the patrol and his escort to the Onis, or pulling/re-pulling Incetol until he separates from his escort. *You can also isolate and solo individual Outcasts, since you'll find only Assassins, Warriors, and Deathhands (Sword-wielding Necros) in the groups. *Once Incetol is alone, begin this casting chain: :Distortion, Reckless Haste, Spirit of Failure, Parasitic Bond, Spirit Shackles, Price of Failure, Spiteful Spirit *Try to time the durations and recast as necessary. Be sure to keep Distortion up as much as possible, especially while setting up. *It is necessary to keep Incetol's energy as low as possible, which Spirit Shackles+Reckless combine nicely. *Despite having multiple hexes and you having Distortion on, Incetol may wand you for as much as 100 damage each hit. Parasitic Bond will heal you every 20 seconds, and use Ether Feast when needed. *Incetol will eventually wand himself to death, and possibly drop the desired focus. Variations prof=mesme/any domina=12+2+1 inspir=8+2 fastca=8+1 illusi=7+1empathywrackworryineptitudedistortionfeastshacklesof failure/build *This variation uses only mesmer skills, where the main source of damage is from Empathy, Wastrel's Worry, and Spirit Shackles+Mind Wrack. *Note the blind caused by Ineptitude will only last half its cooldown duration, so remember to activate Distortion after the blind wears off. *Since this variation lacks Reckless Haste, it may take longer for Spirit Shackles to drain all of Incetol's energy. *Once Incetol has about 0 energy, cast Mind Wrack and Wastrel's Worry freely. name="me/n incetol farmer " prof=necro/mesme curses=12+3+1 inspir=12 illusi=3spirithasteof failurebonddistortionfeastshacklesof failure/build *For those players who do not have a mesmer primary. *The 2 major differences are the increased damage from Spiteful & Price of Failure, and the longer casting times. Notes Important attribute level breaks, *10 Inspiration Magic, Spirit of Failure is 4 energy gained *6 Illusion Magic, Distortion is 3 seconds, at 10 it is 3 seconds Theoretically, as long as Incetol has no energy, any class can solo him. Since Spirit Shackles effectively keeps his energy near 0, and he has no offensive spells, he will only swing his wand at you until he needs to heal himself, which he will not be able to. *Distortion is not needed in the build you can replace it with any skill. *Parasitic Bond can be replaced by Awaken the Blood for extra damage dealing.